Life is Hard
by T00thY
Summary: Farkle goes through what life throws at him but something happens that changes everything! Warning: self harm, suicide attempt, cursing and homophobic stuff. More characters then listed.
1. Death is near

A/n trigger warning... And if you don't like suicide please stop reading.

Farkle came in to class looking pale and had long sleeves.

"Farkle lift up your sleeves..." Mr Matthews demanded.

"why I've got nothing to hide!" Farkle yelled.

"Farkle!"

"ok fine." He lifted his sleeve and there were cuts everywhere. Deep cuts. Maya got up and saw, so did Riley and Lucas.

"Farkle... Why?" Maya was stunned.

"You'll never understand me!" Farkle ran it of the room. He took his bike and rode to his house, his parents weren't home. He jumped of his bike and ran inside the house. He opened the his bedroom door and got the raiser and cut deeply into his arms.

"I'm sorry..." He got up and took the pills out of his draw.

"Farkle!" He herd Lucas at his front door.

"Stay away from me!" He herd the door crash and some cops entering. He struggled to open the lid.

"Farkle!" He herd again but louder. He finally opened the lid and poored the pills into his hands nod shoved them into his mouth. Lucas knocked the door over and saw the container empty.

"no you didn't... FARKLE!" Farkle feel onto the floor. Lucas rushed over and called for me Matthews.

"HELP!"

"Lucas what's wrong!" Maya and Riley came into the room and saw Farkle on the floor lifeless.

"No!" Riley and Maya rushed over and cried. Mr Matthews rushed in soon after and saw the scene.

"Kids back away from him..." They all got up and backed away. The police came in... They were to late.


	2. Saved

**A/n this chapter has swearing!**

Lucas Pov:

Farkle was just laying on the floor... Lifeless... I didn't know what to do... Eventually the ambulance came and rushed in. His father (who came in a few minutes ago) picked him up bridle style and slowly out the door ( Like how Osborns father varied him when he died in Mothers and Daughters) shocked to what he did and placed him and the stretcher. We saw the ambulance took off.

"I scared.." Riley had tears down her eyes, Maya just stood there with her head down. Mr Matthews took us back to our homes. He canceld school because of Farkle. I've herd that school is going to bet out for awhile, due to all the stress and worries.

No Pov:

When the ambulance reached the hospital they rushed into the emergency room where they operate on Farkle to keep him alive. After 5 hours of hard work they say he's going to be fine. Farkle laid in the hospital bed almost lifeless but alive. They reached out to his family and told him he was going to be ok.

Farkles Pov:

it was dark for a second then I felt something heavy on my stomach then I opened my eyes to see my dad s head on my stomach.

"dad?" I could barely speak. He got up lighting fast and started to cry. Lucas, Riley, Maya, Cory and his wife were sitting not to far from the hospital bed.

"What are you doing here?" I chocked out barley able to catch my breath.

"Here to see you, Farkle you almost died. Why did you try to kill yourself?" Maya spook up.

"Boy that was a stupid thing to do! Why son why!" My dad raised his voice.

"Farkle we almost lost you!" Riley cried.

" What made you do this!" Lucas called.

No Pov:

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO F*****G DIE! I HAD ENOUGH OF THE S***Y WORLD!" Farkle yelled at the top of his lungs which almost broke his voice since it hirted so badly.

"Farkle..." Lucas began to cry.

"FARKLE CONTROL YOUR LANGUAGE!" Farkle dad wasn't pleased of his son cursing.

"SHUT UP YOU B****!" Farkle had completely lost it. He was screaming and trying to reach for some drugs to kill himself with.

"HILD HIM DOWN!" Lucas screamed. Lucas and Cory graves farkles arma and held him down. Riley came forward and Maya went to get the nurce.

"Farkle what has gotten into you!"

"GO AWAY YOU A*****E GO AWAY!" Riley sat down lightning speed. Maya came back with the nurse.

"Oh my gosh! What's going on in here?" The nurse said sounding worried.

"I WANT TO DIE! F*** OFF YOU!" He was pointing at everyone. Lucas cried even harder then collapsed onto the floor on his knees crying. Maya hurried over an took over on putting Farkle down. The nurse inject a needle into him so he would fall asleep. After awhile it worked and he slowly began to calm down.

"we're sorry Farkle but we had no choice..."

"what *breathes* is going on?" Farkle slowly dozed off and eventually feel asleep.

"He will be ok.." The nurse said and walked off. Everyone was quiet. Lucas is on the floor, Riley is looking at Farkle with tears in her eyes, and Maya is just standing there pale white.

"What do we do now?" Maya broke the silence.

"I don't know... Actually kids get in the car we have to go. Lucas can stay here with Farkles dad." Cory took Ruley and Maya and drive back to the house. Lucas got up and looked at Farkle.

"Farkle... I love you..." His dad broke into tears as well did Lucas.

 **a/n hey! FARKLES NOT DEAD YAY! Sorry that the chapters are short it's just that you can't make this one go longer... So I am going to host a competition called SADDEST its when you create the saddest fanfic you can think of!**

 **it can be any type of fanfic highest fanfic rating would be high T. And someone has to die! That sounds bad but it's sad! And Father like Son Chapter 3 is coming soon but may be a little longer! Please review!**


	3. Freedom?

Farkle Pov:

i woke up again to find Lucas sleeping next to me. He had red cheeks and wet eyes, no one else was in the room.

"Lucas?"

"FARKLE!" He got up and hugged me tight.

"Farkle I can't believe you tried to kill yourself! Why?!" He looked at me with his needy eyes.

"you won't get it..."

"Farkle I'm your best friend! Please I want an answer!" Lucas blurted out.

"I couldn't take the pain anymore! And..." I couldn't tell him. Not after what he said to me.

flashback

"Hey Farkle!" Billy shoved me into the lockers.

"Don't you tell anyone about this!"

"or what!"

" The pain will get worse!"

"please no! I can't take it anymore!"

"then kill yourself!"

End of Flashback

"And..." Lucas came closer. Then I herd a buzz from Lucas's bag, he pulled what looked like my phone.

"Hey where did you get that!" His face had a shocked expression.

"Why didn't you tell me about this!" The text said. "Glad your dead" and it was from Billy.

"Why is Billy texting you! I thought all this stopped!"

"it hadn't! He... He" I started crying.

"Farkle... What did he do.." I took a deep breath.

"After the day we wrote stuff on our heads, he found my number in your bag. He started to text mean things but..."

"but what?"

"he threatened to hurt you... And I didn't want that. And he said if I killed myself you would be saved."

"Farkle... I would of helped you... Suicide is never the ticket out of here!" Lucas grabbed my arms.

"This will stop! I'll promise you that!" Lucas got up and packed up his th"I'll be right back!"

he left. I laid back down soon dozing off, when I herd a gun shoot.

"LUCAS!" I screamed. Then I saw a hand collapse. It looked like Lucas's.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Bully apeerd in the door frame. He pointed the gun at me.

"No!" I herd a scream and Lucas got back up and punched the gun out of Billy's hand. Mr Matthews came in with Riley and Maya and saw what was going on.

"LUCAS!" Riley screamed she saw the blood in Lucas's arm.

"BILLY DROP THE GUN!" Cory grabbed the gun and throw it on the floor. He looked at Me who was pale all over.

"Farkle are you ok." He whispered loudly. I nod.

Billy got the gun and pulled the trigger.

"NOOOOOO! FARKLE!"

 **Ooooooooh cliffhanger! (Well not really... Depends) so how was this chapter! I thought it was good! Also I got my very first dislike on this story (Yay?) if you want to know why Cory asked Farkle to pull up his sleeves. Well it's because for the past 2 months he kept missing school and when he did came he always looked pale and sick looking. And as we all know Cory is pretty smart and he picked up this behaviour and he also saw a small bit of blood on his arm. Sorry for the confusion but I understand! Oh and for Mari101 I did post another Chaptwr HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sorry I shouldn't be paying attention to the HATERS! Hahahahahahahahaha**

 **Suzs here is the next cheater and I hope you finger gets better! Must be so painful!**


	4. Not a real chapter but Please read

**Hi guys,**

 **i shouldn't take any notice of this but it needs to stop. I am going to name who but this is getting really annoying and I don't appreciate the hate that I am getting about this story. It's what I like and if you don't like it then don't say anything! It's getting to me and i have been diagnosed with depression and I am going through a lot now Miar101 what's your problem! If you don't like it ten leave! And I don't think your muture enough to be on this site with out hating on anyone. I'm sorry this 'fake' pretend to be you I can't do anything about that. But listen why are you hating on me. There are hundreds like me and you choose me. My stories are not crap in my eyes and I would love it if you would just leave. Don't even bother answering me because all your gonna do it HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE! Now please LEAVE ME ALONE!**

 **Have a nice day T00thY OUT!**


	5. Love has been found

**A/n warning if you are homaphobic!**

 **No Pov:**

Farkle was lucky he got shot in the right shoulder. He was screaming in pain. Billy held the gun in his hands. Everyone was relieved when they herd Farkles voice.

"I'll be back..." Billy walked out of the room. Lucas got up and ran to Farkle.

"Farkle!"

"I'll be fine!" The doctor came and saw the scene Lucas with a gun shoot wound and Farkle with a gunshot to the shoulder.

"EMERGENCY!" The man slammed the red button. Everyone came to Farkle and rushed him to the emergency room.

"Lucas stay here we'll get you to another room but Farkle is getting taken care of." The nurse implied.

Lucas was rushed somewhere else and Farkle was in a emergency room getting fixed. After a few hours they were done with Lucas and Farkle. Farkle was ok but still felt useless and depressed. NO ONE COULD FIGER IT OUT WHY WAS BULLY SO EVIL! Farkle didn't know what to do he was stuck in the hospital until further notices. He got up and looked around he wasn't aloud to get up but he wanted to escape. He saw a window and tried to climb out of it. Maya came into the room and saw what Farkle was doing

"Farkle get down from there!" Maya rushed over and pulled Farkle down.

"Go to bed Farkle!" Maya pushes Farkle to his bed and Farkle laid there and went on his phone.

"Farkle who's texting you!" Maya grabbed his phone and saw the texts.

loser

Die

worthless

useless

nerd

geek

a mistake

you will never fit in!

"who are these people?"

"No one there just a bunch of random people!" Farkle quickly responded.

"Garkle who are the people!" Maya raised her voice.

"Ummmmmm uh Billy and his friends..." Farkle got ready for the inpact.

Maya dropped the phone and smashed it.

"Maya just leave me alone!" Farkle began to cry. Maya lest as asked and brought the phone with her. She showed it to Mr Matthews and he made a call to Billy's parents.

"Dad is everything going to be ok?" Riley softly cried.

"everything is going to be fine." He lied. He knew that Farkles life is going to change forever, he knows this can't be fixed. Farkle is broken. And he can't be fixed.

"I don't think everything is going to be normal again." Riley mumbled.

"Cory Matthews?" An officer came in and wanted to see mr Matthews.

"yes sir?"

"Farkle is in a very bad mental state... I don't think he's going to make it..." Everyone's faces turned to the officer.

"What?" Lucas stood up and ran to Farkles room.

"Lucas!" Riley and Maya ran after him. Farkle was sleeping, he looked pale, Lucas ran to his side and started to cry.

"Farkle I love you!"

"Lucas?" Farkle got up and hugged Lucas.

"I'm sorry..." Lucas out his hand on Farkles cheeks and whispered.

"I love you.." He then kissed Farkle with full force, Farkle kissed back. Lucas pulled away and looked at Farkle dead in the eyes.

"We are going to fix you!" He put his arms around Farkles waist and placed his ones and his waist and carried him of the bed and held him. Farkle out his hands on Lucas and kissed him passionately. Riley Cory and Maya were standing there the whole time and saw everything. They were stunned. Mouths were wide open.

"uhhhhhhhh." Lucas was red all over.

"what are you two doing?" Farkle got down from Lucas and went onto his bed.

"Guys explain this now!" Mr Matthews walked up to Lucas.

"Ummmmmmmm I can't really explain my feelings... Sir..."

"You know that your dating Riley right?"

"Lucas..." Riley came forward. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Farkle?" Mr Matthews came closer to Farkle.

"Did you kiss Lucas?"

"we both did sir..." Farkle had a tear down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Riley..." Both boys mumbled.

"Farkle why?!" Riley came closer.

"Riley please don't make this harder then it already is..." Farkle pleaded

"no I want to know how long this has been going for!" Riley cut him of.

"only just now but our feelings are unknown." Farkle was about I cry but he didn't care.

"Riley were really sorry..." Lucas whispered.

"No! I'm...I'm done!" Riley stormed out with Maya. Mr Matthews looked at Farkle and Lucas and shock his head.

"You guys have really blow it this time." Cory walked out.

"what are we going to do? Riley's upset! And we..." Lucas came and kissed Farkle hard. Farkle broke it and looked puzzled.

"why... Me?"

"Because I love you Farkle... I've always have..." They started to make out.

"Riley!" Maya went to comfort Riley while she was sobbing.

"Lucas cheated on me... With FARKLE!" Her father came and sat next to her.

"you know that Lucas probably had this feeling for awhile but hey he's happy and this might be able to fix Farkle..." Maya whispered gently.

"look Riley, I told you not to date anyone who I said not to. But now you've learned that mistake and I'll give them a talking to." Cory marched out.

"Maya..." Maya came closer and hugged Riley.

Mr Matthews walked in on Lucas kissing Farkle. He his behind the door frame and pooped his head over to listen.

"because I love you Farkle..." Then they started to make out.

"Boys!" They turned there heads to see Mr Matthews face red as a tomato.


	6. NOTICE! (not a chapter sorry!)

**ok I just want to get this out there.**

 **I have been getting a lot of hate lately on some of my stories and I don't know if its the same person of not but it getting really annoying. I cant block this person because lots a guest now if its the same person sorry and I its someone else trying to be someone else then please just... its great that you have an opinion that great but, try not to make it look like a hate comment because it damages the reputation I have and I need that reputation I have to write good stories for you guys! I am only going to make one of these and ill soon delete this post and move on but just listen to what I am saying. oh and for the**

 **The Legend of Heiwa Weathers... I F*****G love the story ok don't hate! its a good story and ok you don't like it don't review!**


End file.
